


Let me make it up to you

by alexloveswinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apology Sex, Dean fucks up, F/M, Reader is pissed, Smut, a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: Dean screws up on a hunt and you end up getting hurt. Dean finds a way to make it up to you when you're healed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Alex and I love writing.  
> Hope you enjoy my first archive of our own story! ^3^

"Ah, fuck!" you exclaim as Sam finishes stitching the last of your claw marks you had gotten from a Kitsune hunt.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sam said, cutting the end of the dental floss.

"I'm okay. Dean's the one who should be _sorry_. This is his fault, after all," you grumbled.

"Y/n, he was just trying to help," Sam defended the older Winchester.

"He could've helped by not fucking up _my_ kill," you insisted. You, Dean, and Sam had all gone on a hunt together. Kitsune were extremely rare, and typically hunted in small groups but this one had a _very_ large group. Twelve Kitsune. You each had to kill 4 to get the job done, and when you were about to make your last kill, Dean had decided to play _hero_ and shove you out of the way to kill it himself. Unfortunately, Dean had neglected to kill all four of his before trying to _‘Save your ass,’_ as he called it. His last one came after you. You killed him, but not before he shredded your arm a bit. As pissed as you were at Dean, you still couldn’t deny that you had a _thing_ for him, and had had a thing for him since you started living with the Winchester brothers. Sam knew it, Cas knew it, hell, Crowley even knew. The only person who didn’t know, was Dean, and Dean Winchester didn’t _do_ long time relationships.

"Whatever, let's just go. _Dean's_ waiting in the car."

            When you got into the impala, you shot Dean a glare from the rear-view mirror. He ignored it, "Hey sweetheart, how ya feeling?" He asked, turning around to give you a large grin. You decided to ignore him as well, grabbing your phone and popping your earbuds in. You were in no mood to talk to Dean.

            Once you were back at the bunker, you went to your room. Sam took a quick shower, knowing if you didn’t get one with hot water, and soon, it would be dangerous. You took your night clothes into the bathroom, stripped, and took a long, hot shower. Rinsing your hair about 3 times underneath the shower head, washing up about 4 or 5 times. “Hey sweetheart, don’t used _all_ the hot water,” you heard Dean call from behind the door.  And, of course, you got out when it started to get cold. Dean was going to be pissed. Not as pissed as you were, but the thought of it made you chuckle.       

            You got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Dean standing by the doorway. “You were in there awhile…” he prompted.

            “Oh, I’m sorry _sir_ I didn’t mean to disobey your strict orders not to use all the hot water,” You rolled your eyes and strolled past the older Winchester.

            At dinner, you were still pissed at Dean, so you simply ate in your room while watching Netflix. Before you finished eating, someone knocked on your door. “What?” you questioned, not knowing which Winchester it could be. Whoever it was, they took that as an invitation to come in. It was Dean. You kept yourself from groaning angrily at the man, and paused (insert show other than Supernatural). _“What_ do you want Dean?”

            He shifted uncomfortably, “I just came in here to uhm… check on you. How’s your arm?” he asked. You could tell he felt guilty, and almost felt bad about treating him how you did earlier. _Almost._

            “Oh, you mean the cuts you caused?” you snap. “They’re _fine.”_

            “Listen, Y/n, I’m _really_ sorry I just- “he paused and looked you in the eye.

            “You just what?” you asked, voice softer than before.

            “I saw him lunge at you… and… I don’t know what happened, I just flipped,” He looked back down.

            “Dean, you’ve seen that before, that’s how we met, I saved your sorry ass from a vampire, and he lunged at me fast as fuck, so I don’t know what you’re…“ you hadn’t even noticed that he was getting closer, but when you did notice, it was too late. His lips were a bit chapped against your softer ones, but that didn’t make the kiss any less amazing. He didn’t try to do anything fancy, didn’t try to force his tongue down your throat, just a sweet kiss that was full of passion.

            “S-Sorry,” Dean said when you finally disconnected. “Cas told me you liked me and I’ve loved you for like… _ever_ and-“ When Dean realized he was rambling he stopped, and you swore your eyes were deceiving you…Was _Dean Winchester **blushing?**_ Because he’d just flat out told you he… _loved you?_ “Shit…” he cursed, realizing what he had just said. “I-I’m sorry I’ll just-“

            This time, you cut him off, but the gentleness was over. Your tongue slipped into his mouth in his moment of surprise as you pulled him closer to you. You were making out, tongue and all with _Dean Winchester._ The player, the ass-hat, the man who had just confessed his love to you. Words simply could not explain what you felt right now. Electricity, passion, fireworks _…_ call it whatever you’d like but you were feeling all of them at once as the oldest Winchester ravished your mouth, exploring ever space there was to be explored with his own. _Lust._ You thought. But it was _so_ much more. You had loved Dean for 4 years now. _Love. That’s what it is,_ you thought to yourself. When you both came back for air, there was a look in Dean’s eyes. It was one of love, one of passion, one of protection. You understood, no matter how stupid it was of the dirty blonde haired man it was, why he killed your Kitsune. Not simply to be a showoff, a hero. But to be _your_ hero. He wanted to be your as much as you wanted to be his, maybe even more.

            “Whoa,” was all he said as he looked deep into your (E/c) eyes.

            Then you remembered. No matter how horny or lustful you or he felt, there was something keeping you from making love sweet love: Your fucked-up arm. Fuck

            “Dean I-I can’t,” you said, looking down.

            “Oh uhm… I understand, I’ll just…” he pulled away.

            “No, you idjit!” you said rolling your eyes at his oblivion. “I _want_ to,” you started, briefly thinking about what it would be like to have the beautiful Dean Winchester hitting you form behind, or laying on top of you, slamming into you fast and hard. “Oh, _dear god,_ do I want to…But I _can’t,”_ you pointed to your stitch filled arm.

            “Oh, right…” Dean said, chuckling at his own stupidity. Then the most amazing things that you could’ve hoped to happen, happened: you heard Castiel’s voice in your head. **_‘You’re welcome. Consider it my apology for telling Dean of your feelings,’_** it had said, before you felt your arm go warm and limp. Your cuts were gone. Somehow, Cas had managed to heal you without being there… unless he was in the room, and you just couldn’t see him. Or, if he stopped time an- but you decided not to think about it too long.

            “Dean?” you said jumping off the bed to meet him. “Somehow, Cas healed me!” you grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck to peck him on the lips.

            “That sneaky bastard…” Dean grinned before his lips were on yours once again. You both had had enough passion to start with, and this kiss was all teeth and tongue, but it was _delicious._ When his lips broke away from yours, you realized he had managed to get you on he bed without breaking the kiss.

           

He licked, kissed, and sucked at your neck, leaving marks and claiming you as his along the way. He searched for your sweet spot, and it took him a pretty long time, but he knew when he found it because he received a long, drawn out moan from you. His hands were moving lower and lower, and you yelped in surprise when they got a hold of your ass. He lifted you up by your ass and he spoke as he carried you back to the bed. “I’m still sorry about your arm,” he set you down when you were on the edge of the bed. He unzipped your skinny jeans, “So sweetheart,” Dean sunk to his knees and pulled your jeans down along with your panties, _“Let me make it up to you.”_ And then his face was buried between your legs, lapping up juices and sucking at your folds.

            “Ah, fuck!” you moaned at how good it felt. You’d had and given oral sex before, but any oral you’d received didn’t _compare_ to what Dean was doing to your body. You were yelping, moaning, and your hands were buried in his hair. You let out a loud yell when his lips attacked your clit. When you absolutely didn’t think, it was physically _possible_ for you to feel ever _better,_ Dean added a finger. Then another. Three large fingers were working inside of your overstimulated vagina, and Dean still wasn’t letting up on your clit. Your orgasm ripped through you like none before, and Dean slowly let up, working you through your orgy as you screamed Deans name so loud you were sure _Crowley_ heard it in hell. You saw white, and your eyes rolled back. Anything Dean had ever done that frustrated you, or pissed you off was completely forgiven, forgotten.

            You came down from your high and you were spread out on the bed, Dean above you, cock prodding at your vaginal lips. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you were simply mesmerizing when you came undone at my touch, Y/N,” Dean whispered in your ear.

            “Dean, please…” your voice came out whiney and hoarse. You didn’t care though, you just wanted this gorgeous man, the love of your life, to put that gorgeous cock in your wet aching core.

            “Do you forgive me?” Dean asked, slowly slipping the tip into your wetness.

            “Yes, yes! Yes, I forgive you!” you half panted, half moaned in a broken voice.

            “Good,” was the last thing you heard before Dean eased inside your body. The only thing you wanted to change was his pace. He was going _so **damn slow. **_

            “Dean, I don’t wanna make love,” you managed to pant, “want you to fuck me.” You grinned, and he returned the look before slamming into you **_hard and fast._**

            It was **_so. Good._** Your head was spinning, your insides were on fire, your heart fluttered with love for the man who was claiming you as his. This may have been one of the greatest days of your life. Your second orgasm hit you even harder than the first one, and thank the lord you were on birth control because soon, Dean shot his load buried inside of you. You screamed each other’s names as you came almost together.

            When it was all over, you laid next to Dean naked, tired, and peaceful. Neither of you had said a word since you’d banged, but you’d just laid there, Dean’s arm draped over your body as you laid under the covers together.

            “Dean?” you started, breaking the painfully awkward silence.

            “Hm?”

            “Do you think Sam heard us?” Dean laughed,

            “Damn right he heard us. I’m glad,”

            “Why? That’s _embarrassing,”_ you whined, giggling a bit.

            “Because he could hear me claiming what’s mine,” Dean said in a low voice, and kissed the shell of your ear.

            “So are we-“ you stopped, almost not wanting to ask in fear of ruining this amazing moment.

            “Together?” He finished. “Babe, there’s no way we’re _not_ together after that,” he chuckled.

            “I thought the big badass Dean Winchester didn’t _do_ long term relationships…” you mocked, smiling.

            “I guess I could make an exception,” you didn’t have to turn to hear the grin in his voice.

            “I love you,” you whispered, beginning to lose conscientiousness.

            “I love ya too baby,” was the last thing you heard before falling asleep in your new, strong, _loving_ boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
